


太古怪：为卢娜辩护

by olanthanide



Series: Unhated for an hour (半边天可晴） [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 有时候，你的魔咒会变绿，会冒出霓虹般的紫色，然后会在你的手中燃烧 - 然后这将会是你在世上能看到的最后一眼。有时你的魔术会变坏 - 她咬碎一粒南瓜味的豆子，假装翻页 - 但你另外的选择只是另一种不同的死亡。当那顶帽子给了她拉文克劳时，她张开双手。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Xenophilius Lovegood, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood
Series: Unhated for an hour (半边天可晴） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	太古怪：为卢娜辩护

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [loony: in defense of luna lovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802287) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> "Loony: in defense of Luna Lovegood", dirgewithoutmusic 著。 授权翻译。
> 
> 同样的情况： 没有BETA， 只有我和我的那堆字典，请多关照。

当卢娜收到她的霍格沃茨通知信时，她的父亲提出了另一个选择。 他说他可以家教卢娜，卢娜可以在家里上学。他把目光转向天花板。这意味着他希望她会同意。

他们高高的，歪歪扭扭的房子里装满了她父亲曾发现的和她母亲曾发明的一切。卢娜爬到它的最高点。她的母亲曾跟她说，一个人离地引力越远，他的头脑就越清楚。这就是为什么妈妈的旧实验室是在那些摇摇晃晃的台阶的最顶端。

卢娜捅了捅那些散落在伤痕累累的办公桌上的旧笔记。虽然她的母亲已在两年前去世了，但这些笔记上根本没有任何的灰尘。食谱和家里的经费计算潦草地挤在拉丁文和魔咒的几何图旁。卢娜看不懂这些标记。她只知道，在这些半完成的魔咒里，有一个曾杀了她的母亲。

她的父亲正在楼下踱步，泡茶，摆弄着厨房窗台上的羽毛和骨头。

卢娜用手轻轻地摸了摸她母亲鲜快而潦草的字迹。她看不懂这些散落在她的指尖下的纸。这是她最终做出决定的原因。

那天下午他们去了对角巷，订了她的长袍。他们买长了几英寸，好给她留下成长的余地。

也许在这个世界里，有个关于一个脚不着地的，朦朦胧胧的少女的故事。也需这个女孩子在看到一匹噩梦般的马类动物时，能立刻轻而易举地发现它的美丽。也许这个孩子，在她醒来，发现她每一双鞋都消失了的时候，能够面对那平静的早晨，对自己说：“我们所有失去的，总是有一天会回来的。”

也许这世上有这么个故事，或者它可能曾经有过，但它不是这个故事。

当卢娜从噩梦中醒来时，她会在三条毯子下发抖，她会用枕头盖住头。

当她醒来，发现她最后的一双鞋子被人偷走了的时候，她已经在前八天发现她的笔记本，手镯，和书从她的床头柜上在一个，一个地消失。当她最后一双鞋也消失了的时候，她吸了口气，她呼了口气，她想象着一个关于过着赤脚生活的冒险故事。

但在那第一天早上，在她在那蓝色和青铜色的，代表着英明，诙谐，真诚者之家的屋内醒来，发现她驱逐wrackspurt的手镯不见了时，在她发现她床边的那摞书被人打乱了，摊倒了一地时 - 在那第一天早上，她埋下了头，躲回到她的被子里。

你离地面越远，头脑就越清楚。 拉文克劳塔很高。 卢娜想起她宿舍里的每一张生气勃勃，明亮的脸，试图在雀斑和耳垂中找到卑鄙。那个东西又藏在哪里呢？ 卢娜知道幽默隐藏在你脖子的弯处，她知道藏在你脊椎里的善良，但她从来没有问过她的母亲卑鄙的生长处。

卢娜在她十一岁的时候第一次见到了夜骑。卢娜，按照其他人的定义来说，迷路了。哈利·波特与罗恩·韦斯莱开来了一辆会飞的汽车。卢娜跟其他的窃窃私语的一年级学生走散了。她跟随着喧闹和灯光，直到她飘到了她的学长们下车的地方。

骷髅似的马，就像她听过的每一个恐怖故事那种，隐约可见， 带着破碎的翅膀和嘴边的血迹。 卢娜紧紧抓着她崭新的长袍，但她也屏住了呼吸。她观查着。和谐不是一个给定了的东西。它是自制的。

当马夫解开了它们的挽具时，它们在他的胸前嗤鼻，寻找奖励。一只小马驹从一个半开的围栏后挤了出来，向第三辆马车上的夜骑冲了过去，一直到它撞到了它妈妈的腿上，高兴地打着喷嚏。

卢娜，在有人在一群瞪大的眼睛和摆动的长袍中发现她不在之前， 找到了回到大厅的路。老师们把他们带到了大厅里，而卢娜在那一刻感到她的一切好像都被拧成了一条僵硬的线。

她在那短暂又难忍的一刻间内，渴望回家。

大厅是凝视着她的眼睛的海洋，所以她仰起头，往上看 – 而她所看到的使她几乎停止了脚步。霍格沃茨大厅的天花板是个黑天鹅绒般的夜空，充满了星星，无限地蔓延着，无言地保证它能够给她的，那不可衡量的，巨大的一切。

卢娜感到她心里的那团乱麻开始慢慢地舒展开。

卢娜曾坐在霍格沃茨特快列车上，嚼着比比多味豆，直到它们只是剩在舌上的彩色的条纹。她曾把一张【唱唱反调】一个字也没有看到的架在自己面前，思考着。

有时候，你的魔咒会变绿，会冒出霓虹般的紫色，然后会在你的手中燃烧 - 然后这将会是你在世上能看到的最后一眼。有时你的魔术会变坏 - 她咬碎一粒南瓜味的豆子，假装翻页 - 但你另外的选择只是另一种不同的死亡。

当那顶帽子给了她拉文克劳时，她张开双手。

卢娜背着她的魔咒教科书和另外两本有关的书去上她第一堂课。她在上魔药学时望着窗外，不想把斯内普的话挂在心上。她把她的脸埋在草药课的草药里，深深呼吸。但是魔咒学 - 她是抱着一摞书去的。魔咒曾是她母亲的专长。

她开始的同桌同学懂得魔咒的每一部分 - 发音，动作，注意力 – 都需要确切的分寸，但在课上了一半时，孚立維带来了一个瘦小的红发女孩。她肤色粉白，满脸雀斑，自以为是，根本没把卢娜放在眼里。

“韦斯莱小姐，到目前为止，已经把我们的墙炸出了一个坑，点燃了我的书架，并且消灭了三又二分之一根羽毛笔。我想，洛夫古德小姐，她能从你的谨慎上学到点什么，而韦斯莱小姐也又可能会教会你一些......“他犹豫了一下，然后尖声尖气的继续道， “热情。”

她们在教室的这一角，也是孚立維最头疼的角落 - 也许这就是他为什么想把她们放在一起，好把他最艰苦的工作合并到一个空间里。金妮挥动了一下她的魔杖，一大块石膏从天花板落下。 卢娜伸手去拿起她的魔杖，世界变成绿色，冒出紫色。她闭上了眼睛。

卢娜每周都会收到一份【唱唱反调】，够她在拉文克劳的早餐桌上阅读。它有点像来自家里的信，虽然那个她当然也会收到。当头版文章是一位探索性的奇兽专家采访时，卢娜知道了她父亲曾带着这位专家去看他们房子里的每件物品的确切顺序。当杂志上发表了一篇关于Blibbering Humdingers的社论时，她知道她的父亲曾花一整个上午的时间，一边踱步一边静静地发出小号般的叫声，好去“想象这个题才”。

她给她父亲寄回她画的画和她写的，关于霍格沃茨校园里活着的奇怪生物的小文章。而她也几乎每个星期都在【唱唱反调】找到了一些也许能解释为什么金妮会在魔咒课上不停地炸掉大块的桌子，或者点燃了空气的原因。 “也许你有Gunther的Lax？”

几年后，金妮会在听到同样的问题时笑笑，毫无嘲弄地说，“也许吧。它是个什么？”但是，在现在这一刻，她只盯了卢娜一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，挥了挥魔杖，点燃了卢娜的羽毛笔。

但是，那同一年，金妮炸了的东西越来越少。她的脸色变得越来越苍白，表现越来越狂乱，每个小动静，小声音，都能吓倒她。金妮在开学第二周用的，几乎能让卢娜失明的魔咒，在圣诞节时已变成了奄奄一息得火星。

卢娜寒假回家，和父亲一起动手重漆他们的整个房子，为了在新的一年里有个新的开始。他们选择了春天的绿色。 卢娜希望在新的一年里她能长高些 - 她现在有时还会被她长袍的下摆绊倒。

当她回校后，她有三个小玩意儿不见了。在他们在魔咒上学阿拉霍洞开时，金妮的羽毛没有飞（或爆炸）反而化为灰烬。金妮顿时泪流满面。 卢娜想企图起码让灰尘飞起来，但她只成功地吹入了孚立維教授一脸的灰。他连打了整整三分钟的喷嚏，足够让金妮深吸口气，用她的二手长袍擦干脸。

卢娜那年没长。她得等到她的第三年才开始发芽，一年一寸地长到她17岁那年。但在她的第一年，十一岁的那年，她没长。她被她的长袍绊着。她十二岁的第二年，她也没长。但在她第二年的期中时，金妮来找她，带着召来的一个针线包。 她会教会卢娜如何给她的长袍收上几寸。

但是，骚动是在她们第一年期末时发生的 - 墙上的文字，密室。他们没有告诉那些遭遇的学生到底发生了什么，但卢娜看见韦斯莱一家，忧心匆匆地挤在一起。当金妮离开医务室时，卢娜试图去看她。整个城堡灯火辉煌，大家都在庆祝。哈利·波特再次拯救了一切，怪物被消灭了，女孩子被救了，危险已过了。费尔奇把城堡的墙擦得闪亮。

在这一年得魔咒学里，卢娜身旁坐着一个正在慢慢死去的女孩子。金妮在这一年里慢慢地塌方，岩石在她的肋骨下坠落着，雪崩在她腹部的曲线里崩溃着。 卢娜是怎么错过这坠塌的咆哮和撞击声的？

卢娜直到下一个学年才在霍格沃茨特快列车上再次见到了她。金妮独自藏在一个隔间里。她个漂亮的孩子：雀斑和深色的长袍，她的头发有点狂野，她的目光有点失落。这是在沉淀的灰尘，这是参差不齐的后果。在一场塌方后，又是谁还被困在瓦砾下？

“Wrackspurts？”卢娜在滑开门时，问她。

金妮把空洞的眼光转向她。 “什么？”

卢娜漂到她旁边的座位。 “它们会使你的大脑变得模糊不清。它们是从你的耳朵里进去的，然后它们会逐渐啃掉你脑子里所有好的东西。就是说，你是什么都还看的见，一切都还看的很清楚 - 但是在同时你又-看不到，有没有这样？因为所有的东西都好像盖了层灰毛毛似的（虽然实际上很干净），然后，呼吸就好像是一个其他人的身体在干的事儿。“

金妮现在开始注意她了。整个夏天，许多人曾用好心的双臂抱过她，对她说， “你好吗？ 啊-你当然还没好。”

“对，”金妮说。 “Wrackspurts。”

“它们让我想起我的母亲，”卢娜说，并递给了她一些比比多味豆。

金妮给了她一个咸牛肉三明治。当卢娜接下时，金妮已经开始剥开另一个三明治。 “我偷走了罗恩的，”金妮解释说。这是卢娜从去年开学时那几周魔咒课后，到现在，头一次再次看到这个女孩的微笑。

他们第二年再次成为魔咒的实验伙伴。金妮的魔法不再使东西爆炸了，但她的咒语也没有像密室开开了时，把它们所接触触一切都变成毫无生气的灰色，所以这也很好。

卢娜不再把一摞摞的魔咒书背进教室。她开始尝试咒语，而不仅仅是嘴里念念有词，然后试图把她所有的魔法压在肚子里。金妮的咒语按着它们应该的方式运作 - 不大声，不沾沾自喜，不爆炸。弗立维教授偷偷地给了她们一人一只巧克力蛙，祝贺她们的进步。

卢娜很高兴她的头发里不再会有石膏，她很感激眉毛不再会被意外的火花烧焦，但是在弗立维满面笑容地告诉她们“你们真的进步了不少”的那一天，她在头发上系了一条黑色的丝带。她觉得有人应该为那个曾经咧嘴一笑，天不怕地不怕的地挥舞着魔棒的小红发女孩哀悼。

当她回家过寒假并为房子从新上漆时，他们会选择泛着羊皮纸色的奶油白。那一年每一次大风都会把他们的房子吹成尘土的灰棕色，然后每一场暴风雨都会把它洗的焕然一新。在她回校之前，她上楼，上到最高的房间里，把她母亲的一些草图和笔记放到一个文件夹里。她把它们装进行李箱里，用飞路粉带回学校。

她轻手轻脚地进入弗立维教授的教室，企图尽可能地少用点空气。

“洛夫古德小姐？”他问道，他的声音比她的十二岁时的嗓音还高。

“我的母亲是个发明家，”她说。 “她是个很可爱的人。我不太清楚细节，但她留下了这些。”她把文件夹放在了他的面前。

“我能问你件事吗，卢娜？”

她点了点头。

“有其他的孩子在取笑你，”弗立维说。 “你没事吧？”

“他们没法控制他们耳垂长的什么样，”她尽可能开朗地说道。

“如果你需要个人帮你，”他说。 “或者只是要有个人听。。。”

“他们为什么会干这种事儿？”她问。她用指尖追踪着她母亲笔记里的弧线。 “我不真的以为这是因为他们的耳垂。”

“你跟其他人不太一样，”他说。 “这个，做为理由，就像耳垂一样愚蠢。但我发现即使你了解他们为什么干他们所干的，也未必能帮助你多少。”卢娜望着教授的桌子，企图想象他少年时的样子 - 满脸的痘痘和满脑子的聪明，个子甚至比他现在还要小。他倾身向前，告诉她，“他们有他们的理由，卢娜，但他们的理由并不重要。他们所做的仍然是错的。请记住这一点。”

卢娜点了点头，所以弗立维也点了点头，然后把卢娜母亲的笔记拉向他自己。他叹了一口气。 “这真是漂亮。她看魔法平衡的眼力很好。比如这儿，这个 - ”他用手描着一条翘曲的文字，然后拿出了一个草稿本。 “我们得从一些基础功来开始。”

她每周都去，每周去不止一次，但从来没有任何固定的时间表。她每次来时， 随着一双又一双鞋地消失，穿着不同的鞋子。几个月后，弗利维克从他站着的凳子上往下看了看她，他身后的黑板上画满了草图。 “你学这个，比我六年纪考他们的超劳巫测时还要专心，”他说。 “为什么？”

“我正在努力找个东西，”她说。

他问她在找什么，卢娜对他一笑。 “我怎么知道？我还没找到它呢。”

当她和金妮一起复习功课时，卢娜从不去格兰芬多的休息室。 金妮在拉文克劳的台阶上打破了十几个谜语，每次沾沾自喜地笑着从她自己打开的门里遛进来。 卢娜可以获得格林分多的密码，或者让金妮给她开门，但她认为让金妮时不时打破点什么，对她也有好处。

她们在拉文克劳的高塔里复习功课。有时候，有人在那里做带着爆炸性或含硫磺气味的实验，所以她们就去图书馆，占一张桌子。

“我有wrackspurts了，”卢娜有一次说过。金妮把她们摊了满桌的书留在了图书馆，拉卢娜到湖岸的微弱阳光下。金妮试图教她怎么用石子在湖面上打水漂，但卢娜只会不停地将它们扔出去，有时候仍的老远，有时候噗通一声抛进了浅滩。

“我没事儿，”卢娜说。 “真的。有时后魔咒会出事儿。而且我又不是永远也再也见不了她了。”她扔了一块闪烁着的石头，。 “这又不是唯一的世界。这又不是全部的， 不是一切，而且我只是失去了她，又不是她已经不在了。”她擦了一把脸，金银色的头发划过皮肤。 “我知道这个，我懂，我明白这些 – 但 - 我为什么还是这么难过？”

“如果你只打算乱扔石头，不打水漂的话，”金妮说。 “你至少该把那些扁的好石头留给我。”

卢娜递给她一块她一直在手里玩的蓝灰色的圆形石头。金妮把它从水面上射了出去。 “我不知道，卢卢，”她说。 “也许 - 是因为她没有完全消失，对把，但你还是失去了她？”

“你真的这么想吗？” 卢娜问，看着金妮试图不让'“当然'”太明显地滑过她的舌头。

“我认为我信的界限比你信的更僵硬一些。我认为，有时后，你会失去你永远也找不回来的东西。”

“他们把你找回来了，“卢娜说道。一块红色的鹅卵石噗通一声落进了浅滩。

“他们找到了我，”金妮同意道。 “但我不是他们失去的那个女孩。”她弯着腰，捡起一块石头。 “我很抱歉关于你妈妈的事情，卢娜。”

“我也是，”她说。

“要不要赌我，看我能不能把石头一直打到那片水草？”

有时你的魔咒会变坏。她知道这一点。卢娜骑上了夜骑，来到了神秘事务司。她在邓布利多的军队的名单上登了记。当他们称她为勇敢时，她只是一笑，好像她知道某种其他人还没有明白的事情一样。

她知道她参加了什么。她知道她在干什么。她漂，因为她决定去漂，因为她认为在地球上最佳的生活方式就是轻轻地度过一生。无论她多么喜欢用奇思妙想围起自己，她的这个决定不是奇思妙想，而是一个选择。

当哈利在为小天狼星难过时，卢娜抓起了他的手。 “失去的，总会想办法回来的，”她说。 她已经没有能让她藏在它们下面毯子。 她已经没有能握住冰冷的手里，但一旦它们的重量变成累赘时就可以扔掉的石子。 卢娜有满腹的失落感，一直，永远，总会是如此，但她是唯一有权决定她该如何对待它的人。她带着一包生牛排去看夜骑。 她喜欢它们倾斜的翅膀背衬这天空的样子。

哈利的梦里有绿光，或有低语的镜子。卢娜的梦里有紫色的隆隆声。她醒来时会盘腿坐在她的床上，想办法不接触地面的到达她的梳妆台。她怕如果她把脚放在地板上，她会感到地面在颤抖。

她不知道金妮的梦里有什么。她不知道内维尔是否把自己从梦中喊醒过。

他们下一年里没有邓布利多的军队。卢娜有些怀念它。她曾告诉哈利，参加它的时候就像她突然交了一大堆朋友一样。她和金妮仍然一起上魔咒，一起缩在图书馆里。有一天下午，内维尔出现在她们的面前。;他是她们的学长，但他正在练习自己的基础魔咒。他们在一个个空荡荡的教室里练习，但是每次，在他们离开之后，内维尔总会留下，继续自己练习。他在卢娜三年级时，为了圣诞舞会学习跳舞时，也是这个样子。她好奇世上有多少这样的人 - 可以在爱与战中保持着永恒不变的性格。

卢娜和赫敏两人一起帮金妮为她的约会做准备 – 这意味着赫敏在屋子的一角复习功课，偶尔提出细心的智慧或实用的建议 - 包括一些奇怪的，让卢娜和金妮目瞪口呆的麻瓜建议 - 生育控制是个特别有意思的话题。 卢娜在金妮浓密的头发里挂了个发饰似的萝卜耳环。 “为防nargles，”她说。金妮笑了笑，赫敏翻了个白眼，叹了口气。

赫敏曾和卢娜一起与打过食死徒，但因为某些不明的原因，她们最亲密的时候是见金妮第一次抓住哈利的手时，她们互相交换的 “我们终于可以松口气了”的那一眼。 哈利顿时满脸通红，卢娜和赫敏靠在一起，吃力地克制住笑声。金妮脸上露出的笑容是那么的熟悉，卢娜几乎随手去查看她的头发里是否有石膏。

金妮在爱情和战争只中也是一样的性格 - 她会奋不顾身地冲向自己的目标，她的红发在这两个不同的领域里都是一面鲜艳的战旗。她是个士兵，但是人们会因为她，在她的身后蜂拥而上。当战争真正开始，来到霍格沃茨的大厅时，邓布利多的军队就会这么做，但那是很多年后的事情。或者，起码是几个月之后，对不？

多年后，卢娜还是无法确定战争到底是在哪一天，哪一刻开始的。是在哈利跌倒在过于茂盛的魁地奇球场，开始为塞德里克的尸体哭泣的那一刻？是在没有人注意到十一岁的金妮的内心在塌死了的那一年？他们失去阿不思·邓布利多，天文塔之战的那一天？卢娜看着聚集的人群，以免看到那个身体， 那俱尸体。对她来说，邓布利多活过的每一个世纪好像在那时飞离了他的身体，落在了院子里的每一个孩子的肩上。从那一刻之后，他们就不再是孩子了。也许战争是从那一刻开始的。

卢娜的父亲，用发表哈利采访后挣来的钱，把他们带到瑞典，花了一个夏天去寻找Crumple Horned Snorkack。 “我们会找到它的，卢娜，”他说。 “想象那时候的头版吧 - ” 在那个地方，每天晚上太阳只落山几个小时，越往北落的时间越少。他们那时没有找到他们想要的东西 - 至少，他们没找到Snorkack。

那年冬天，在卢娜的第五，哈利波特的第六年中，他们把房子漆成了深红色，就像在瑞典乡下常见的铜漆一样。他们原本是打算为了留下一个充满阳光的夏天的回忆，但是当那年卢娜放假回家时，她刚刚看过邓布利多在霍格沃茨石板上破损的尸体。那红色使她想起了其它红色的东西。

现在他们已身在战期。卢娜在家做番茄酱和糖苹果。她做了很多牙里咬的住的东西，好提醒着自己这个颜色仍然还有未被污染的一部分。

卢娜的母亲的名为潘多拉。卢娜不知道这个名字的故事 - 因为这是一个来自于麻瓜的故事。金妮，一个骄傲的小韦斯莱，也不知道 - 她父亲的兴趣在于麻瓜的科技，商品，小玩意儿，而不是他们的陈旧故事。但是一个八岁的纳威·隆巴顿曾经确信他自己是个哑炮，并且确定他会在他的霍格沃茨猫头鹰通知书没来的那一刻被踢出他祖母的小洋楼，走上艰苦的麻瓜生活。他曾为这个可能做过准备。内维尔知道玩具鸭子是干什么用的，和如何使用电话。在他们挤在有求必应室的一个不眠之夜里，他给卢娜讲出关于潘多拉的故事。

神曾经给了一个女孩一个盒子，并告诉她她不能打开它。 “我认为她是一个拉文克劳，”内维尔庄严地说。他那时的身上已有伤疤了，有硬硬的肌肉和笔直的脊椎，但他仍然挂着他一年级时的圆圆娃娃脸，认认真真的；是那种为了正义，能把魔杖指向他自己的的朋友的认真。

神给了一个名叫潘多拉的女孩一个盒子，她打开了它，放出了世上所有可怕的东西，因为好奇心有时会有这样的结果。它会变绿，冒出紫色，会让整个世界变得阴暗。

“但是在盒子的最里头，”内维尔说，瞥了一眼聚在他们周围的孩子们。他若有所思，但没有不安。现在在他开口时，总会有人乐意洗耳恭听。他是永远不会强求其他人这样留心他的，但这个孩子总是会扛起任何他人递给他的负担。 “藏在最底下的，是希望。”

“这是一个美好的结局吗？”卢娜问道。

“我向来都不太确定，”内维尔不得不承认。

在卢娜的第四年，哈利在他给邓布利多军队上的课中教过他们如何召唤守护神。她记着那些日子。内维尔继续讲其他的麻瓜神话：恐龙，米老鼠和甲壳虫乐队。孩子们咯咯地笑着，好奇的睁大了眼睛。 卢娜想，守护神就等于是你，把你最好的日子，投向到你最糟糕的日子。

卢娜的守护神是一只兔子。一个敏捷，好来跑动的动物。卢娜给自己用金属做了个兔子形的小装饰，好把她所有的希望都随身带在袖口上。

在卢娜能通过猪头酒吧收到唱唱反调 时，她就去买。她仍然把它当做家里来信一样读，因为它本来就是 - 在写这篇关于极权主义国家的社论时，她的父亲大概恼火，羽毛笔撕破他的纸至少两次。为了接受这次采访，她的父亲做了一些不安全的选择，但她为他感到骄傲。有时，当她因噩梦在这房间舒适，打着鼾的黑暗中醒来时，她看到的是她父亲的脸，冒出紫色，逐渐变暗。

弗雷德和乔治的电台节目也是那样。虽然它是信息，战术和新闻，但他们都端着克里维兄弟的热巧克力聚集在一起，就像在等着猫头鹰带来的帖子，信件一样。当来了不好的消息时，卢娜会闭上眼睛，只听声音。然后她会强迫自己睁开眼睛，睁开耳朵，最终还是试着听懂到来的信息。

有一周，唱唱反调没来。假期那时已到，所以卢娜偷偷登上了特快列车回家。这就是他们抓了她的地方。邓布利多的军队有三位将军 – 一个预言已过的可能，一个曾胸含伏地魔的女孩，和露娜。从抓住她的那帮人谈论她的方式—洛夫古德的--她认为这并不是关于他们在校开始的那场静战。

他们把她先带到了卡羅家，然后飞路粉把他们扔进一间优雅房间里的精美的地毯上。 卢娜看到德拉科·马尔福苍白的尖脸，然后她被拖下楼梯，拖进一个潮湿，低矮的地方。他们锁上了门，但比起这个来说，她四周阴冷沉重的土墙更让她不舒服。她没有鞋子，光脚站在颤抖的地上。

“卢娜？”有人说。然后在黑暗里有一双手抓住了她的手 - 啊，不是地面在颤。是她。

迪恩·托马斯挤了挤她的手。 “他们也抓着你了？我还以为你在霍格沃茨呢。”

“在那儿反而更容易被找着，”她说。除了墙壁上微微发着萤光的霉菌外，这里没有任何其它光线。地上到处都是水坑，天花板在他们头上凸出，压抑着他们。 “我的父亲。我想他们会......”

迪恩握紧了她的手，卢娜也握紧了他的手，用力过大，直到他的手一定开始疼了，指尖开始麻木。他们互相几乎不认识，都是只是在教室和拥挤的大厅里偶尔看见过的同学。但在此刻，他紧紧地抓住了她的手。

“啊，是那位小姐，”另一个更年长的声音说。 “洛夫古德--十英寸，不是吗？独角兽发和红豆杉。当我说它的魔力很强时你的父亲看起来很惊讶。”一位老人绕过一个水坑，向他们走来。 “话说回来，现在迪恩的反应，看起来好像他也吃惊不小。嗯。”他伸出一只手。 “奥利凡德店的奥利凡德。我们见过。”

卢娜放开迪恩的手，握起老人家的手。

“卢娜·洛夫古德，”迪恩介绍道。

“嗯，”奥利凡德说。 “这位是拉环。”

卢娜转身，眨眼面对着房间里的第三个人。 “你好，先生，”她勉强到。那位妖精只是若有所思地哼了一声，好像他怀疑卢娜可能在嘲笑他。

他们每天给他们送两次饭，有心的时候便来嘲笑他们，或跟观看笼里动物般地瞪着他们。贝拉特里克斯在家时是他们过最糟糕的时期。当德拉科下到台阶边缘，犹豫不定地探头探脑时，迪恩会拐着弯的一句句阴阳怪气地挖苦他，直到他终于离开为止。

卢娜脱掉了她的长袍，穿着薄薄的裤子和T恤。这样虽然很冷，但是金妮曾在圣诞节时给了她一个针线包，所以卢娜能拿袍子给自己的脚做了一双形状很差的袜子、，给拉环和奥利凡德年迈的头缝了些帽子，然后把最后剩下的布料在晚上时当个盖的。

他们睡在靠后，最干燥的角落里，卢娜夹在迪恩和奥利凡德之间，拉环靠着在她弯曲的膝盖打鼾。他们轮流站岗，即使这根本没用。如果贝拉特里克斯，或任何其他人，想下来拖走他们的其中一个，他们根本无法阻止她。但至少，这样，他们会有人知道怎么回事了。在她的站岗时，卢娜会听每个人的呼吸，每个肺的吐息。每个人都有自己特殊的小小喘息和哼哼声。

卢娜跟大家讲她父亲认识的很多奇怪的熟人的故事。她告诉他们善良和幽默的棲息地，并给大家做了各人检查。她告诉拉环，“你的耳垂并不像其他人看起来的那么不友好，”并请他讲关于他自己的故事。她想弗立维教授。她想当年，身为巫师的弗立维可能受过的欺负，而因此能开始猜测拉环大概曾经经历过些什么。

“我的妻子是个面包师，”拉环说。 “她做的果酱馅饼举世无双。”

他们在能看见之前，先听到了他们的救星的来临。狭窄的走廊里开始有动静，开始响起挣扎的声音。当卢娜终于有时间好好地看看他们救星时，他们已到了一个海滩上，风卷沙浪，而哈利正跪在多比的身旁。卢娜想去找些架子什么的，好试着帮忙撑起哈利他们这摇摇欲坠的小组的基础。赫敏的眼下深深的黑圈看起来好像它们应该憔悴地住在那儿，就像地毯上的红酒渍，就像脚下的坑。当哈利在埋葬多比突然语塞时，卢娜走了过去。哈利握住她的手，一脸感激，好像她真的帮了他一样。

在贝壳小屋的副卧室里，奥利凡德曾给卢娜做了一只新的魔杖。他们曾慢慢地一起去爬山，穿过风沙磨损的悬崖，直到他找到了一棵他能认可的树木。

“我们是不时该用柳木？”迪恩问道。 “还是芦苇？我的意思是，这是卢娜，她思路挺会打弯儿的，不是吗？”

奥利凡德继续用变形咒把浮木和海玻璃改造成他需要的工具。卢娜以笑为答。

能弯，会弯，弯而不折。当奥利凡德完工时，她几乎可以把她新的魔杖的头一直弯到它的尾端。奥利凡德给了她一些擦魔杖的油，好保护它的柔软性。有一天，在战争结束后，卢娜将能把它弯成一个完美的圆圈。她把它拿起来，想起她打开拉文克劳塔大门的最后一个谜语：一个圈形的问题，没有尽头。

战争结束后，卢娜回到的是一栋被破损了的房子。它表面 - 还是红的，她的父亲没有从漆，因为她那年寒假没有回家 – 是坑坑洼洼的。房子有几大块还在躺在花园里。她的父亲站在门前，他眼里只有她。 卢娜能觉到他的爱护，但她也觉到了内疚。为了这份父爱，三个孩子差点在此地丧身。

卢娜报了牛津大学的魔法分校，报的是魔界生物学。哈利加入了傲罗，金妮在飞，赫敏像个小旋风似地攻下了魔法部门，但内维尔和她一起报了大学。他报的是草药学。他们俩都想花些时间，去学一些关于生活中活着的，还在生存着的东西。她的父亲把目光转向天花板，提议她可以住家，用飞路粉交通，但她还是在校园里租了个宿舍，收拾好她的东西，然后离开了家。

他们把她的宿舍安排在地下室。阳光在每天早上已同样的角度透过窗户照进来。虽然它照亮的墙壁上铺的是石膏，而不是霉菌，但感觉上还是一样的。卢娜的第一年，大部分时间是蜷缩在纳维尔的床上度过的。虽然他二层楼的房间里充满了泥土，肥料样品和盛开的东西，但她在那里没有被埋葬的感觉。

内维尔睡觉时的喉咙里会发出一种奇怪的小呼哧声。卢娜会下意识地注意她每个朋友的呼吸方式。听他们如何充满，如何吐清他们的肺似乎很重要。

有一次内维尔带卢娜去探望他的父母。他以后还会带汉娜去。他永远也不会带金妮，赫敏或罗恩--他们是不会理解的。他们会尽量善良，或者体贴，但这都不是内维尔所需要的东西。 隆巴顿太太给了卢娜一个亮亮的，皱巴巴的口香糖纸。 卢娜给了她一块在她的口袋里的，本来她应该拿去做分析的柔软的红色羊毛。

当他们离开时，内维尔无法正眼看她，所以她把他拖进了飞路粉，拖上她父亲房子里那些摇摇晃晃的台阶。食死徒已经毁掉了她妈妈的实验室，但她父亲已经把她母亲的每张能找到的笔记都找了回来。她和内维尔花了整整一个下午筛选它们，试图去猜测她母亲曾经梦想过什么样的魔咒。他们在纸上发现了小卢娜的指纹，颜料五颜六色地压在了页面上。

赫敏和罗恩在赫敏的高级会议和罗恩的生存危机之间来看她。他们出去，从塌塌着的凉亭里买了咖啡和松饼，边走边吃。卢娜看到赫敏羡慕的眼光，看她看着他们周围的古老的围墙。

“我父母是当年在他们家附近的一所小学院里读的硕士。”赫敏说， “那里的教学楼全是米色的水泥方块儿。还有一栋几乎称不上图书馆的图书馆。我曾经，一直以为 - ”

“你还可以，”卢娜说。

“你会喜欢的，”罗恩一边说，一边偷了一大块赫敏的松饼。她心不在焉地打了他一把。

“我有正事要干，”赫敏说。 “哦，我意思不是说你干的不是正事，露娜。”

“我知道。”

“但是拿个学位并不会让我在魔法部有更大的影响力。它只会浪费我需要的，可以用来改变我想改变的东西的时间和精力。”

“你不需要永远只干正事，”卢娜说。她咬了咬纸杯的边缘，然后继续吹了吹杯里的液体。她抬起头，短暂地加道，“你可以为你自己，不为任何其他人，干一件事儿。”

罗恩翻了个白眼，对赫敏咧嘴一笑。 “就是。已我说，你已经拯救这世界这么多次了，也该为自己找给个什么了，对不对？”

卢娜回家过复活节，漆彩蛋，直到她整个前半身都是被染的一条一条的。他们每年都为Grankle-Snorts藏它们，然后卢娜会在复活节那天望着窗外，看着村里的孩子们开心地笑着，偷偷地溜到他们家周围找彩蛋。当他们找完后，她会把她的父亲拉到外面，咧嘴笑着，看他自豪地打量着他们空空荡荡的院子。

但今年，她只管漆彩蛋。不管她怎么试，她还没法正面面对她的父亲。几小时后，他说：“你是不是在生我的气？我当时只想救你。我做的，只是为了帮忙救你。”

她小心地漆完了天蓝色的最后一笔。天蓝色，代表开阔的视野。他们该再漆一次房子了。 “但我并没想你去那么干，”她说，“爸，我知道你为什么干了那些。我知道你爱我。但你也需要考虑我的爱，我的需要。你当时这么干是因为你爱我，但是，你最终为的还是你自己。“

她用颤抖的手漆完剩下的鸡蛋，然后匆匆忙忙地把它们藏在花园里。她尽可能亲热地吻了一下她父亲的脸颊，然后她去了金妮的公寓，坐在她的沙发上，告诉她关于喜马拉雅山上的各种神奇的地衣。

“有一天，我会去亲眼看它，”卢娜说。金妮心不在焉地翻了翻她的口袋日历，啪的一声把它合上，然后起了身。卢娜继续说话。如果金妮想让她停的话，她会直说的。 “还有孢子 - ”卢娜一边对着走廊喊，一边对着空荡荡的 - 对着 - 不是很空荡的房间指手画脚，。

“卢娜？”哈利问道，走进屋内。 “你这是在 - 练习演讲吗？”

“我在听！”金妮从走廊里喊道。

“孢子！”卢娜喊回。

“嗯！对！”金妮回答道。哈利耸了耸肩，给自己泡了杯茶。

当金妮回到厅里时，卢娜正在解释花期的季节性。金妮扔给她一件高空飞行时用来保暖的旧夹克。 “我行李给你也装好了。接下来几天你有什么不能错过的事儿吗？”

“我-学校 - ”

“好极了，”金妮说。 “把那个穿上，给我们做几个三明治，然后我们就上路。如果我们要在今晚就到喜马拉雅山的话，我们还有很长的路要飞。”她在哈利还含着满口茶水时亲了亲他的脸颊。 “别太想念我了。”

在大学地二年时，卢娜搬出了学生宿舍。她在城里找了间公寓，在她的天花板上画了一个个星座。她一遍又一遍重复地画着，就像内维尔当年学习跳舞那样，直到她的天花板看起来就像霍格沃茨的大厅的天花板，在她第一天湿漉漉入了学的那一刻。在她选择她要睁着眼睛度过她的一生的那刻。

她有时候会去奥利凡德的店铺，和他跟迪恩一起吃冰淇淋。

“他的眼睛早就老花了，”迪恩叹了口气。 “但现在他的手也开颤了。这，他比我们任何人都还伤心。” 卢娜那年在圣诞节是买了双老人家用的，保暖性强的无指手套。在她偶尔黑暗的日子里，她会去掰她的魔杖，提醒自己她是个弯而不折的人。

卢娜去了金妮的每一场Quidditch赛。罗恩想让她当他们的评论员，所以她答应了。

在宣布Quidditch赛时，各位需要注意的一个重点是天上最有意思的云朵的形状。（所有的云彩都很有意思。抬头看看。看到那个了吗？就在那儿的那朵？我敢保证你以前从来也没见过它。而你以后也永远见不到了。来，眨一下眼 – 再看，它已经不太一样了。）

内维尔也去过球赛 - 他在爱与战里，学习与友谊里，也是一样的性格，稳，充满了奉献精神。当内维尔和汉娜开始慢慢地羞羞怯怯地谈恋爱时，卢娜他们故意逗过他。有时候他们也会跟金妮的球队一起出门，跟那些旋风般欢快的女球员们，在赢后兴起到最高点时一起庆祝 - 虽然她们在输后依然会一样的欢快。但通常，卢娜会悄悄地溜走，然后在第二天早上用咖啡和宿醉药水来叫醒一个昏昏沉沉的金妮。

她会跟迪恩一起去露营，一年一次，去尽可能远离人群的地方。他们会支起他们漂亮的大巫师帐篷，然后睡在旁边的旁地上。如果下雨，他们就施下防雨咒。因为他们的过去已经有了那么多头顶上压无星光的夜晚。

“你知不知道你是个很怪的人？”迪恩满怀深情地说。 他们围着篝火。 卢娜正在小心地考虑她该如何最科学地往她的烤签上加肉。

“你不也是，”她答道。她拔掉一段香肠，加上了几片洋葱，然后眯眼看了看成品。 “不平衡，”她沉思道，然后又加了个肉丸。

她用小袋子收集脱落的毛皮和鳞片，问迪恩何他什么时候才打算把西莫带回家，跟父母做个介绍。他翻了个白眼，很明显地结结巴巴地用玩笑转了话题。 他将把找到的一些优良的树苗和树枝给奥利凡德带回去。那位魔杖大师曾经说过迪恩有这方面的天分。他的手巧。

卢娜读了科林的 – 还是算是丹尼斯的？ - 的书。这本书又到底是算他们俩的哪一个的杰作？他们的故事同样穿透了这些页。通过科林的照片-有动的和不会动的 - 你不仅可以随伴他走下他当年的旅程，你还可以跟随他目光看到这孩子当年想记录下的所有的重要时刻。

但丹尼斯的悲与爱在这本书里也无可不在 - 它在每个注释和标题里，在每张选入这本的照片里：科林的少数的自照 – 他看起来年纪还那么小，还带着镜头的光晕或边缘沾着一点科林的拇指之类的瑕疵都在这些照片里深深地回忆着。丹尼斯挑出了所有最安静，最容易被忽略的镜头，把它们放大，华丽地打印出来，强迫每一双眼睛都会因为它们而停下，强迫没一个人都会真正地去看它们，而因此真正地看到它们。

“我们失去了他，”卢娜低声说。 “但他还在。”

她曾经也跟金妮说过同样的话。 那天她蜷缩在她的床上，金妮盘腿坐在地上，一起思念着弗雷德。那天并不是什么纪念日，也不是什么人的生日，但是生活就是如此，向来随心所欲。

金妮全身僵了一下。 “你跟我说这个没用，卢娜。我知道它能让你感觉好些。我知道你说的这些，对你来说是真的。但这对我没用。弗雷德已经不在了。我们已经失去了他。他永远也回不来了。”

她闭上眼睛，将头靠在床垫上。

“有时我认为弗雷德有点适合拉文克劳，”卢娜说。 “我并不是真的这么想，也不是完全这么想，只是 - 他很细心。”

金妮没有睁开眼睛，但她转过头，把脸颊贴在毯子上。

“他知道注重细节。”

“笑话店，”金妮同意道。 “那次在世界杯时的那个赌博。”

“不对 - 嗯，是有过这些事儿，但是......”卢娜低头思索了一下。 “在DA里，他们总能找到那些最需要他们的孩子。”

金妮睁开眼睛看了她一眼。

“他还在，”卢娜说。 “我还记得他。你也还记得。”

“这就够了？”金妮说。她没动，头依旧靠在床上，两个拇指勾在一起。 

“我怀孕了，”金妮说。 她细细的声音听起来有些疲惫。

卢娜眨了眨眼睛，大大的灰色眼睛瞪得更大。

“我妈最怕她的孩子们出事儿，”金妮说。 “那是她的幻形怪，是最能毁了她的东西 - ”金妮摇了摇头。 “我没法保我孩子一个安全的世界。他们当年也没法给我们这样的保证。我们经历过的事，卢娜 - 我不想让任何其他人去经历。”

“你打算要这个孩子吗？”卢娜问。

金妮闭上了眼睛。 “我决定后再告诉你。”

卢娜低头看着她手把魔杖掰出的曲线。 “哈利最近看起来有点儿忧心忡忡的。”

“一个姓波特的男孩和一位红发女巫，想要个孩子，”金妮说，一脸苦笑。 “他有套完全不同的要害怕的。”

当卢娜回头看她时，金妮已经睁开眼睛，在盯着天花板。 

“没有人将会给我的孩子一本含毒的日记，卢娜，”她说。 “没有人 - ”她摇了摇头。 “我知道我做不了这种保证。我能为他们站上战场，但我救不了他们。”

“金妮，”卢娜说。

金妮坐了起来，摇了摇头。 “我们只要弄清楚我们有没有足够的胆量。天知道我们已经有足够该怕的了。”

她把卢娜拉了起来，她们走进了厨房，哈利正在做晚餐。他们一起聊天，从魁地奇和魔法部的政治谈到了卢娜课程的进展。 卢娜睡着时是靠着哈利的肩膀的。当她醒来时，她已经躺在沙发上的毯子下，时间刚好够她赶上她的野外研究课。

一个星期后，一个风吹雨打过的金妮出现在卢娜的公寓门廊里，手里拿着一把扫帚，笑得像朵花似的。她向来喜欢顶风冒雨的到处去闯。 卢娜闪到一边，让她进门，然后开始烧水泡茶。 “赶紧换个衣服或施个干燥咒什么的，我不在乎哪个，”卢娜对屋内喊道。

“你是从什么时候开始这么爱操心的？”

卢娜探出头，一脸正经地说，“我家里好像有fennerbee。它们现在还不会转化，但它们会在水中产卵。”金妮哼了一声，卢娜高傲地补充道，“而且，你会感冒，然后病死。”

“我们打算要这个孩子，”金妮说。卢娜放下茶壶，把炉子关了，然后走进厅里紧紧抱住了她。 

“我们还没告诉大家，”金妮接着说。 “如果妈要知道的话，她肯定会发疯的，所以我们会先等一下。但如果是个女孩子 - 我想给她起你的名字。”

卢娜永远也找不到Crumple Horned Snorkack。她的父亲也找不到，但他会一辈子去找。卢娜不会。

后来，他们顾她当大学的研究员。 卢娜花了一年的时间专门输入数据，做实验，挖掘出一本本旧的记录，为著名魔法学家倒咖啡。金妮变的越来越圆，在这些美好的日子里越来越显得洋洋得意。这次将会是一个男孩子，他们会管他叫詹姆斯。

在糟糕的日子来时，金妮和哈利会出出去飞。 （医生让他们保证他们不会加速太猛。）她和卢娜还是在糟糕的日子里缩在一起，对互相讲她们战时的故事 – 回忆那些吓坏了的孩子们和他们忍受下的伤疤，那些一年级学生的哭泣，四年级学生发愣的眼神，和她们是如何看着一个十四岁的孩子学会在他走进任何房间之前先要检查安全。哈利给她们送茶。她们谈到了西莫投给迪恩的眼神，战时的恋爱，热巧克力和电台的节目。她们谈到张秋在屋内变出的闪亮的幻影蝴蝶，- 当你抓住一只时，它会给你撒下五彩的纸屑。她们谈到她们疲惫的士兵当时蹦蹦跳跳地抓蝴蝶时的欢笑。

卢娜第一次单独在野外的任务，是去收集他们追踪的牛群的粪便样本。她在平原上最高的地方露营。那时很冷。卢娜套上她自己的韦斯莱毛衣，睡进她舒适的睡袋里。

将来还在等待她的事情太多了 - 一位好奇心跟她一样顽固的年轻人，一场场惊心的科学冒险，一个爱炸落天花板石膏的小教女 - 但这是以后。

当卢娜在那一天早上醒来时，她觉得她好像正坐在世界的最高点，而整个世界在阳光下欢迎着她。 卢娜在她的睡袋里站起，然后半蹭半跳到她的小小山丘的边缘。阳光正溢满了大地上的一层层褶纹。

他们每个人都面对着满满一世界的可能。也许有时候金妮脸色会突然变得苍白，她会变得像湖边的鹅卵石一样冰冷。赫敏已经变得过于冷漠和刚硬 - 这位在战火中长大的女孩子会在和平时期显得过于无情。 卢娜有时候还会半夜醒来，带着被埋葬了的感觉从她的被子下挣扎出来，卷缩在一张空床上颤抖地呼吸。

即使在你认为已经不可能的情况下，生活依旧会继续。有时候魔术会变坏，但是你又是为了什么而活着？有时候它不会变坏。有时候你可以站在世界的最高点，一望千里。

卢娜仍然等着她脚下的地开始震动的那一天，但她最好的朋友会飞。所有一切有时候会变成破碎的废墟和崩塌的洞穴，但他们已经经历过了那么多种尘土飞扬的结局。 卢娜永远会等着她脚下的地开始震动的那一天，但她知道，在那刻之后，她能从那堆冒烟的废墟中再次站起，而且她不需要一个人去坚强。


End file.
